Tero-Konan
General information The term Tero-Konan refers to the two major dialects spoken on the eastern Caspian shore, Teroan and Konan. It is the language of two kingdoms, Tero in the south, & Kona in the north. The language is a direct descendant of Old Norse. It is largely influenced by the languages of the Silk Road, including Scythian, Khwarezmian, Middle Persian, & an early form of Turkic. Teroan is said to be more conservative than Konan. Teroan: Teroska, Tonaska. Konan: Kerosa, Konasa. Phonology Consonants In old Tero-Konan, the sounds z, sh, c, & j are found only in loanwords. Sound shifts from Early Tero-Konan to modern Tero-Koanan Vowels Konan does additionally distinguish length, but it is not marked in writting. The longer vowels are found where the sounds K & G where dropped. Alphabet Tero-Konan uses a varient of the Runic script, which here no longer looks Runic. Some borrowed simbles from Aramaic are used for unfamiliar sounds. For righting in the Latin script, the leters are A, B, C, '1', D, E, '2', F, G, H, I, '3', J, K, L, M, N, O, '4', P, Q, R, S, '5', T, '6', U, '7', W, Y, Z I does not have a dot lowercase. '1' looks like a C with a tiny "5" beneath it. It makes the Kh sound used in Modern Teroan. '2' is an E with an umlaut. H is a velar fricative in Early Tero-Konan & a glottal fricative in Modern Konan '3' is an I with a dot, both capital and lowercase. N is a dental nasal in Early Tero-Konan & Modern Teroan, but it is a velar nasal in Modern Konan '4' is an O with an umlaut. Q makes a Gh sound used in Modern Teroan. '5' is an S with a "comma" beneath it. It makes the Sh sound. '6' is a T with a tiny "5" beneath it. it makes the Th sound used in Early Tero-Konan '7' is a U with an umlaut. Phonotactics Consonant clusters are not very common. Diphthongs are rare. Grammar The grammer for Teroan & Konan are identical. Tero-Konan uses prefixing rather than sufixing. Nouns Nouns have four cases (nominative, accusative, genitive, & dative), two numbers (singular & plual), & two gendres (masculine & feminine). The following shos the prefixes for Early Tero-Konan, Modern Teroan, & Modern Konan. Verbs Verbs have two numbers (singular & plural), two tenses (present & past), three persons (first, second, & third), & three moods (indicative, imperative, & subjunctive). Adjectives Adjectives uses the same prefixes as nouns. Pronouns Pronouns have four cases, two numbers, & two genders, just like nouns. Oddly, pronouns do not have person. Pronouns cannot be used in sentences with out a verb. Articles Articles have cases, numbers, & genders. Numbers Numbers have four cases & two genders. Early Tero-Knan: enta, tewera, tarigira, firara, fem, sekes, sigi, oti, nigi, tigi. Teroan: enta, tewera, tarigira, wirara, wem, sekes, sigi, oti, nigi, tigi. Konan: engka, kefera, karira, firara, fem, ses, si, oki, ni, ki. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs